Experiments are proposed to study spatial vision in infant monkeys using noninvasive techniques. Two behavioral tasks are used to study two aspects of spatial vision. A forced-choice preferential looking task is used to study acuity development. An operant training procedure is used to test infant monkeys for contrast sensitivity. In order to determine whether optical factors are limiting spatial vision, we are also measuring optical line spread functions in infant monkeys using a double pass technique.